The pains of the veela's mate
by Kindred01
Summary: How Harry finds out he is a Veela's mate HP/LM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry was 12 when he first met Lucius Malfoy; it happened when he was at a book shop getting his books for school. The matching sneers on Malfoy and his father's face made them like look like clones, but Harry still couldn't help the funny, tight feeling in his chest, like he couldn't breathe and the feeling only went away after the elder blonde walked off. After the Chamber ordeal when Harry talked to Lucius alone in the hall away of school, the blonde man pushed Harry against the hard stone wall. Harry let out a small hiss of pain as his head bounced off the stone, his body already aching from being changed by an over-sized snake.

Lucius had Harry pinned against the wall, and flashed his fangs at him, making the 12 year old shudder as he felt the blonde run his really sharp finger nail down the side of his face. Harry turned his face away and gasped, ruby red blood rising to the surface of his skin and the dripped out of the small cut along his cheek. Bringing Harry's face forwards he licked the blood up. The tightness in Harry's chest was back and when mixed with the throbbing pain in his head and the rest of his body it didn't help. Lucius pulled himself back, letting the young teen fall to the floor "No, it can't be; why is it you?!" He yelled, before disappearing leaving a startled Harry alone on the floor.

At 13 it was after they saved Sirius and Buckbeak and poor Remus had to leave his job did he met Lucius again. The blonde seemed to be indifferent before everything that had happened, but once Harry came along he was pulled into a dark, empty class room. Harry was pinned to the wall again and felt a pair of lips on his neck, the threat of sharp canines on his skin. The hand under his chin held his head away, letting the taller man have easy access to his neck. Harry was too much shock to move as the man attacked his neck. The tight feeling in his chest came back and he started feeling dizzy as the sharp canines scraped across Harry's neck.

"What is going on?" The class room became full of light and Harry looked at Remus, who was standing in the door way. The blond that was pinning Harry to the wall looked over at the wolf and snarled as he pulled away from Harry, letting the teen fall to the floor.

"What are you doing here wolf?" Remus pulled out his wand up and pointed at the blonde haired boy.

"Looking for my cub; get out unless you want me to tell the Ministry," Remus barked. The blonde snarled at the wolf and left, taking one last look at Harry.

"W-What the hell," Harry gasped. Remus walked over to him and pulled Harry up, looking him found nothing but a few bruises from the blonde man.

"Lucius is a Veela. He has spent many years suppressing his Veela side because never could find him mate, I guess now he has." He explained with a sad smile.

"I'm not his mate," Harry said looking at the dusty blonde wolf.

"Do you have a tight feeling in your chest?" Harry nodded "You are Harry, I'm sorry."

"Isn't there anything I can do to stop it?" he asked.

Remus shook his head , "If he dies, other than that no Harry, not really. If he never met you or touched you then you would have never been feeling this pull, which will only grow as you age. Any mixed emotions you have for the man now will change over time."

Harry sat on the floor looking at his feet. Remus place his hand on Harry's shoulders, "I know I would have let him do anything to me."

"It's really strong then?"

Harry nods before asking, "What will happen if I met him again?"

"I don't know, but with whatever happens next, Sirius and I will be by your side."

Harry warped his arms around Remus and cried into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Quidditch World Cup should have been the best time of his life, but when he saw Lucius and Draco there, the tight feeling in his chest grew again. It was the worst it had even been, but he couldn't tell if it was the reaction from of the older blonde or the fact that his uncle had given him the beating of his life a couple of days before he left. Harry looked away from them, not wanting to see Lucius face. "Is that a bite Potter?" Draco sneered. Harry looked back at the smaller blonde, his eyes dark green.

"Yes it is; a Veela cornered me the end of last year saying I am his mate." Harry said, as he watched Draco's reaction. He saw the blonde's eyes widen as he took a step back.

"Come along Draco." Lucius said.

"B…But father…"

"Draco we will talk about this later." He said, cold eyes looking to Harry and the others.

Then the Death Eaters attacked. Harry stood looking around as people started screaming and running away from them. The dark haired teen followed his friends the best he could before a stray spell caused him to fall and hit his head on a fallen tree. With the attack, and the confusion, Harry was left alone. A Death Eater stood over Harry, pointing his wand at the teen. He lifted his arm and was about curse the boy when said Death Eater screamed as he held his hand "What the hell was that for!"

"Are you a fool; only the Dark Lord can kill him!"

"Fine Lucius, but we better move him." The masked Death Eater pushed himself up, still holding his numb hand.

"I will move him, you go with the others."

The masked blonde sneered,"Fine!" He stomped off leaving Lucius alone with Harry.

The blonde smiled as he watched the idiot leave before he picking up the unconscious teen. He moved into a small clearing and laid him down again, then removed his mask and looked at the teen. Worry filled his bones and blood as he looked down at his mate; he was so worried about the boy. He looked him over and saw the bruises on his hips sincehis shirt had risen up around his belly button. Frowning, he pulled the shirt up more to study the bruises. His blood boiled as he touched angered blue and black bruises, his Veela side wanted blood and he was sure to get it. The smell coming off his mate told him it was his muggle family;their horrid stench was all over his beautiful mate.

Harry started to wake up, his glasses broken lay somewhere in the field so when he looked up at the blonde the image was blurry. He winced at the glare coming from the light of Lucius' wand, making his head throb. "My head," He hissed softly.

"Don't move," He said.

"Lucius?" Harry asked, lying back down and turning away.

The blonde smiled when he heard his name being spoken, "Harry did your family cause these bruises."

"Uh… yes."

"HARRY," sounded the concerned cry.

"Damn!" Lucius growled as he turned back to the kissed Harry's neck and whispered in his hear, "I will be back for you, love." He stood and then he was gone. By the time Hermione and Ron found him, he was passed out on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Triwizard Tournament didn't start or end well. Cedric for his part wasn't a prat like Ron. Ever since Harry told Ron and Hermione about the Veela bite Ron had become a prat. When his name came out of the cup he and half of Gryffindor become 'knob headed' as Hermione quietly put it when she was helping him with homework. When they both took the cup and it led them to a grave yard, Harry felt ice cold dread fill his veins followed with the words "Kill the spare." And then the killing curse. Harry yelled and pushed Cedric down onto the cup, sending him back to Hogwarts.

Harry felt the deadly green curse hit him, and everything was blank and peaceful until he heard yelling. His body ached and his head throbbed as he open his eyes, "Lucius?" He called out. The shouting stopped as everyone looked at the teen that was still lying on the ground.

"Harry, you're alive?" The blonde asked, as he knelt over him.

Harry turned his head and looked at him, "I don't feel so good." Turning onto his side and throwing up, the blonde Veela rubbed his mate's back, hoping his touch would sooth him.

Voldemort watched as Harry sprung back from the dead like he was only hit with a stunting spell; the blood still had to be taken from him. "Hold his arm Lucius," Voldemort called out.

"My Lord please, can't you see my mate has been through enough?"

"I will not ask again Lucius, hold his arm out or you will watch as I bleed him dry." The blonde looked at him, before looking down at Harry.

"Forgive me." He whispered as he held the teen's arms out. Harry was still too out of it to pay any mind to what was going on, but all he noticed is a sharp burning pain in his tried to fight and pull his arm back, but it was held tightly. Then his world went dark again.

When he woke up again he was in the infirmary, Dumbledore stood by his bed side looking down at him. "There you are my boy, we were worried," He said.

Harry swallowed as he looked up at him, "How did I get back?" His voice was hoarse as he looked at the older wizard. Dumbledore brought a cup closer to him and helped him drink the cold water from it.

"When Mr. Diggory came back yelling about a grave yard, we became worried and went to Moody to help us, but we found out he was Barty Crouch Jr. and the real Moody trapped in a trunk." He explained.

"B...But how did I get back?" Harry asked again

"After we got Barty Crouch Jr. to talk we went to the grave yard and found you on the ground; we thought you were dead."

Later Harry was sitting up in bed, looking though the letter Lucius sent him and gave a quiet smiled. When Remus came in with a grave look on his faceHarry asked, "What's wrong?"

"Cub, I'm sorry but your aunt and uncle…there was a house fire and they died. Your cousin is ina coma."

Harry's eyes widenedas he looked down at his letter, "Lucius," He whispered.

"The dominant Veela will do anything to protect their mate, even kill other family members or friends." The wolf tells him holding his hand; Harry looked at him and bit his lip.

"Will he hurt Cedric?" Harry asked, Remus tilted his head and looked at him.

"Has he hurt you?"

"No, he kissed me."

"Ah... I will have a word with the Diggory boy; he may be able to get forgiveness."

Harry's eyes widen, "Lucius would hurt him!"

"He won't kill him, I don't think, he hasn't hurt you, but since you two are mated and he kissed you, it would have been seen as an act against you." Harry nodded again and lay back down, letting Remus look after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The 5th year they had a new DAAD teacher Umbridge, a squat pink, toad woman; when she smiled the wallpaper peeled off the wall. Harry knew she was bad the moment he saw the woman. Hermione whispered in his ear, "Ron told me that his dad heard that she sent a Dementor to where you use to live and it killed a muggle boy that was walking his dog, and she was being punished by becoming a teacher."

Harry blinked at her. "That doesn't make me feel safe Mone," Harry said, looking back at the pink woman.

Harry found himself in detention every night, he was dead was after midnight when he was getting back to his dorm room, then he would have to start he is homework. Umbridge the pink bitch was punishing Harry at every turn; she even started using a blood quill on him. Hermione was shocked, Harry was barely sleeping or eating and to top it off the cuts in his hand were getting infected. Fred and George were giving Harry their version of a muggle energy drink, which would wake him up but leave him even more tired awards.

Hermione was worrying about Harry's health and decided to talk to Harry's mate. As much as she didn't want to, she had no choice; still not know who he was she went to Hedwig and gave her a note. "I'm sure you know who Harry's mate is but give this to him girl, Harry is ill." She tells the white snowy owl. She watched it fly off and wondered which Veela was Harry's mate. Soon enough Lucius arrived at the school, and walked into Umbridge's classroom.

She looked up at the blonde, "Lord Malfoy what can I do for you?" she asked as sweet as pie; he sneered at the witch.

"I want a word with you in your office now!" he growled. Harry looked up at the blonde and saw him looking at him, wondering what he was going to do. Lucius took Umbridge into her office and closed the door, putting up a silence charm around the room. Half an hour later the doors open and the blonde walks out with smug smirk. Umbridge herself looked like she had been put thought nonstop pain.

"Umm class." She said speaking with a hoarse voice, "S...Starting tomorrow Lord Malfoy will be teaching you." She said as she walked back to her office.

Lucius looked at them, picking up the booklet the pink toad gave them "From now on you are learning from proper text books not this rubbish. I will have the books brought and sent to you at your tables, for now class is over." The students started packing up "Mr. Potter a word." Harry nodded and sat back down. Draco gave his father an odd look then walked stands in front of Harry and looks at him. "Let me see your hand, mate," he said softly. The dark haired teen held his hand out. "Why haven't you see Dumbledore about this!?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't see the point."

"You look like you haven't slept."

"I haven't, I've been having detention at night." He said.

The blonde knelt down and looked him in the eye, "My beautiful mate, you need to tell me these things. Look at you, you're running a fever and living on this crap." He said pulling the drink out of his bag, "This can't go on."

"I'm sorry Lucius," he whispered.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Come on; let's go to my chamber here. I have already spoken to Dumbledore and you're taking a couple of days off so I can look after you." Harry didn't put up a fight as Lucius lead him out the room.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked.

"I told her that under Veela laws I should have killed in front of the school for harming my mate." Harry nodded knowing full well that it wasn't the whole truth.

For that week, Harry was held up in Lucius' chamber, mainly sleeping, eating and listening to Draco whining about him. Harry was lying on the bed when Lucius walked in and smiled. Harry smiled back and watched the blonde sit next to him. "You are so beautiful, it's almost painful to see you here wearing my shirt and nothing else while sitting on my bed." He said, running his hand though Harry's thick black hair.

The teen blushed and looked at him, "Did you want to touch me?" Harry asked, looking at him though his hair.

"Of course I do, I want to claim you and make you mine. I want to show the whole world that Harry Potter is my mate."

Harry smiled at him and lay back onto the bed, "Then you have my consent to claim me, Lucius."

"Harry you are still young," he whispered as he hovered over him.

"Did you think that at the end of my third year when you marked me?" he asked.

"No I didn't," The blonde said as he kissed Harry on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Things went on as normal, Harry went back to classes smiling, and joking around with his friends, he did his homework in the daylight hours with Hermione and Ron, and at night he would sneak to Lucius chambers for nightly activates. By the time it was nearing the end of his 5th year Harry started to feel different, he was sick in the mornings and felt lightheaded though out the day. During potion class Draco, who was working with Harry, froze when Harry sat down after Snipe told him he lost 50 points for being later to which Harry said "Sorry sir did you want me to throw up in your class room?"

Another 50 points were taken away from his house and Draco looked at the teen, "You need to see my father."

"Why, I can handle Snape." Harry said, giving him and odd look as he put three dead man hairs in to the potion.

"You're pregnant," He said,

Harry froze and looked at him,"You're joking?"

"I'm not, you reek of hormones." Harry's eyes widen as he looked at the blonde before he felt his head become woozy again and he started to sway "Potter?" Draco called out.

"I…I think I need to sit d…down." He said as his vision becomes blurry before he passed out.

Harry heard whispering, behind the curtain; it was Dumbledore and Snap. He could just make out what they were saying. "He can't have this child, it's bad enough that he is now claimed by Lucius." The white haired wizard said.

"Potter would never agree on getting rid of it and neither will Lucius, if anything happens to Harry or the child Lucius will go insane." He said

"Harry Potter is the wizard world's hero and he is 15 years old, find a way for that baby to die Snape or you will find yourself locked in Azkaban!" Harry lay there with his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. When he heard the two men walk away Harry sat up and felt his eyes start to prick. He was crying as he placed his hand on his stomach. When he heard someone coming he whipped his head around to see Lucius walking towards him with a big smile on his face, but when he saw Harry's, Draco fought to wipe his eyes.

Draco watched him and wondered why Harry was crying as he walked up to him "My father had to leave the School."

"Wh-What? Why, I need him!" Harry panicked.

"Calm yourself, I told him about what happened and he thought it was best he did."

Harry shook his head, "No, no you have to get him back, Dumbledore and Snape want to kill my baby!" He said.

The blonde looked at him as if he was mad "What, are you joking? Snape won't do anything to upset my father."

"He was threatened to be sent to Azkaban." He said.

Draco nodded and looked at the panicky teen, then placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and the dark hair teen calmed as he looked a blonde. "You need to say calm and think clearly Harry, as much I dislike you I dislike my father more if he is unhappy, and if something happens to you he would go crazy."

"You call me Harry?"

"I think I should start calling you that." Harry nodded "I will talk to Snape and my father."

Months later, Harry was at the Ministry with his friends. He didn't want them to come, he had no idea what was waiting for him. The connection between him and the Dark Lord was broken with wormtail fire, the killing curse on him, so Voldemort used his Godfather's ward to show he had him. By now he was 4 months pregnant and hasn't seen Lucius since he left the school. They stood in the prophecy room, Death Eaters looking at a small group of took his mask off. "OH GOD YOU ARE A DEATH EATER!" Hermione yelled.

"Harry." Lucius said to him, not listening to the young witch's rant, the dark hair teen looked up at him.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He's safe along, with his partner." He tells him as he holds his hand out "It's not safe for you at Hogwarts anymore."

"Harry?" Ron called out; the green eyed teen felt tears in his fisted his hands.

"Promise me they will be unharmed?"

"You have my word." The blonde said, still holding his hand out for him. Wiping his eyes Harry reached out and took Lucius' hand.

"I'm sorry." Harry said to his friends as he stepped over to where Lucius and Death Eaters were standing. The teen was trembling as he heard his friends yelling at him; he felt Lucius place a hand on his stomach and all the pain and worry he felt over the last month faded.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny yelled. Harry felt his eyes burn as more tears rolled down his cheek. He fell into mate's chest and started to cry, quickly passing out. Lucius caught him before he could fall and picked him up.

"My mate has been dealing with many issues, it is best you leave while you're still in one piece."

"You're Harry's Veela mate?"

"You dirty old…"

"I wouldn't finish that, leave." Lucius said as he turned away with Harry in his arms, finally letting the darkness take over and letting him sleep "Stun them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione sat in her dorm room, reading the letter Harry left her on her bed. Harry wrote what had happened since the age of 12, everything that lead up to this point. He told her about how he found out he was a Veela's mate to the killing curse, the 4 years until finally mating to Lucius, being pregnant with mate's child and the threat from Dumbledore who was trying to kill his unborn child. She looked at the letter over and over again wiping her eyes, "I am sorry I didn't tell you but it was safer for every on not to know about Lucius or my baby, I don't trust Dumbledore anymore and nether should you, he wanted to kill an unborn child because it did not fit into his plans. I hope that you can forgive me when we meet again and that you will stand by me and my husband 'in 2 years'. Remus and Sirius are both fine, they are living here with us. I love you Moine and the other and I hope you all understand how hard it has been. Love Harry, P.S Draco isn't too bad."

She read it out to Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Ron looked sick and Ginny was on the floor crying. "WHAT THE HELL DID HE MEAN DRACO ISN'T TO BAD! HE'S LOST IT BLOODLY LOST IT!" Ron yelled.

"Harry can't go against his mate Ron," Hermione said.

"Well I don't bloody care, the git is a turn coat, and he shagged a fucking Death Eater and now up the duff with him." 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' Ron jumped as he held his head and looked around to see Fred and George looking like they could murder him.

"Are you so far stuffed up your arse Ron, Harry has been like a brother to you and to us, and you treat him like he is the…"

"Dark Lord's spawn," Fred said.

"Thank you Fred, Harry is our little brother, how you dare treat him like this!"

"How can you side with him over your own flesh and blood?" Ginny sobbed as she stood with Ron.

"It was easy really," Fred said.

"Yeah, this small, cute dark haired lost boy," George added.

"Enough. If you want to side with turn coat then you are all as bad as him." Ron said, walking away with Ginny. Hermione was in tears as she watched Ron walk away while Neville was god smacked.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Ron has been a green eyed monster since Harry found a mate and been a really arse hole since Harry was marked by a Malfoy." The bush haired witch sniffed and let the twins pull her into a hug.


End file.
